Magical Malintent
by fragonknight01
Summary: AU There is loads of excitement at St. Mungo's now that the final battle is over. Harry misbehaves and Narcissa tries to be a responsible adult...


Disclaimers: No, I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. I just stick my hand in every so often and grab out a boytoy to play with… And this is a one shot. Don't ask for more. Yes, I mainly write AU; that means the characters deviate from canon so please don't start harping about my characters being OC.

MAGICAL MALINTENT

St. Mungo's was a busy place. The Wizarding world had just ended the latest war. Lord Voldermort, the wizarding world's answer to Dr. Jack Kevorkian, had been neutralized. He had, after a suitable amount of reflection, and a bit of persuasion from Harry Potter, turned his wand on himself and cast a totally effective AK. So, he was gone from this plane of existence, and we hope he and Dumbledore get on better in their next great adventure.

In the wake of his passing, there had been a rash of people admitted to the hospital. Most of these people were gentlemen who had been associating with LV and were accused of crimes against society while in his 'employ'. They were all SUFFERING under the latest curse…

Lucius Malfoy was the most drastically affected victim of this particular random curse; a curse that should have been considered dark. It probably would be dark except it was a relatively new curse. So new in fact that the Healers at St. Mungo's could only stare in horror as he unerringly sought out every muggle born and half blood in the room and began begging them to have his babies.

To Narcissa's ever loving aggravation, there were quite a few takers. By the time a cure could be found there was going to be an impossible baby boom.

Harry Potter, himself, stood in the shadows and watched as the dignified woman cringed at the blatant sexual frenzy her previously venerable mate was indulging in. He just had to help in the only way he could. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I was there at the final showdown. I am the one who cast that curse on the Death Eaters."

"Well, stop bragging and cast the countercurse."

"There is no countercurse; your husband will not finish with his behavior until he as helped conceive a life for every one he has previously taken."

Narcissa turned large, horrified eyes to him. "Surely you are joking? He's been like this for hours and there's no sign of him stopping."

Harry gave a satisfied smile at her. "No. Not a bit. Great fun to watch though isn't it. Good thing you purebloods have such stamina, yes?"

Narcissa just groaned. "I don't suppose you have any intentions of helping me here?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "What? Would you like to…"

The older witch looked him up and down. "Not that it is a bad idea or anything, but shouldn't I offer my services as a broodmare to him first? I have a feeling that this is going to take awhile."

The rotten boy handed her a vial. "This will enable you to have one child per drop that you ingest. I suggest no more than three drops per female and only two for males." And after watching the antics of the former Death Eater, he couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh like a true dark lord.

Hearing his maniacal laughter and recognizing it as Harry, Hermione dashed into the room from where she had been outside in the hallway helping to direct magical folks to the correct treatment rooms.

Narcissa gave another resigned sigh. "I suppose I should get this over with, yes?"

"If I can do anything for you, just let me know, OK?" The devil just couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Thank you. You really have done quite enough already." Their conversation was interrupted by an indignant squawk. Harry had no trouble identifying the voice as that of his best friend in the whole world, Hermione Granger.

Harry couldn't help the tears of laughter rolling down his face as he watched Malfoy Sr., Malfoy Jr., and Snape as all three converged upon Hermione and began begging her to have their baby.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at him and went over to help the poor witch with her latest Potter induced problem. She couldn't help the smile that flashed across her own face as she noticed him hold up three fingers while pointing at Draco.


End file.
